Beauty and the Beast
by Gaara'sbutterfly
Summary: This is pretty much a GaaIno version of Beauty and the Beats I couldn't really come up for a title for this one I guess is hard to make titles when you're making a fanfic about a fairy tale
1. Prologue

Along time ago on a distant land in a castle deep in the mountains there lived a young prince he had red hair and icy blue eyes, he also had the kanji for love tatooed on his forehead his name was Gaara. He had everything he could desire and he was spoiled, selfish and didn't loved anyone but himself.

One cold winter night an old woman came looking for shelter from the cold night in the castle. Gaara looked at the old woman said.

"Please sir I need a place to stay for the night in return I will give you this rose" she said holding a red rose.

Gaara was disgusted by the old woman's ugliness and said:

"Leave my sight woman and never come back"

"Oh your highness don't be fooled by apearences since beauty can be found with in"

"I told you to leave and never come back you old crone" Gaara said rejecting the old woman and her gift again.

Suddenly the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. Gaara pleaded for forgiveness but it was too late she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment she turned him into a beast, and place a spell on all the inhabitants of the castle.

Ashamed of his horrible looks Gaara locked himself in is castle, his only view to the out side world was a mirror.

The spell would be broken when Gaara learns to love another and earn her love in return. The rose she had given him was an enchanted rose that would bloom until his 21st birthday, after that the rose will start to wilt, if the spell is not broken by the time the last petal falls Gaara will be curse to remain as a beast for ever.

As the years went by Gaara fell into a deep despair, that the spell would never be broken for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Ch1 Ino

Chapter 1: Ino

On a small village far away called Konoha was a small cottage just near the main gate, a girl with long blond hair tied in a ponytail, and blue eyes wearing a purple long sleeve dress walked out of the cottage holding a basket, and walked toward the small bridge that links her home to the village. Her name was Ino and she lived there with her father Inoichi.

As Ino walked into Konoha she looked around seeing the people there and began to sing:

_"Little town is a quiet village, everyday like the one before. Little town full of little people waking up to say!" _

_"Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!" the towns people began to sing. _

_"There goes the baker with his bread like always, the same old bread he rolls to sell. Every morning just the same since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town" Ino sang as she walked pass the baker that was caring a basket full of bread. _

_"Good morning Ino" the baker said as he saw Ino walk pass him._

_"Morning, Monsieur" Ino said turning around. _

_"Where are you off to?" he asked her as he put the basket on a table that was outside of the bakery. _

_"To the bookshop" Ino said putting her hand on her basket looking for something, when she found it she took out a book "I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and-" _

_"That's nice" the baker interrupted her as he looked ah the basket that he was using to carry the bread "Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up" _

_Ino shook he head and rolled her eyes as she walked away from the bakery and back on her way to the bookshop. Ino passed a group of ladies that started to talk about her._

_"Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question dazed and distracted can't you tell?"_

_"Never part of any crowd" An old lady sang. _

_"Cause her head is up some cloud" a man sang replying to the old woman._

_"No denying she's a funny girl that Ino" the began to sing. _

_Ino walked through the village she saw a carriage passing by her she jumped and grabbed the handle that was near the back door of it and stood on the outside step. In the front of the carriage the driver said hello to a lady as he passed by her. _

_"Bonjour"_

_"Good Day" The woman replied._

_"How is your family?" He asked her._

_Near them there was a woman in front of a meat stand._

_"Bonjour" she said. _

_"Good day" the man replied as he handed the lady the meat, looking at her as she put the piece of meat in her basket. _

_"How is your wife" She sang as she walked away, behind the man came an angry and unattractive looking woman ready to hit her husband with a roller. _

_As Ino kept passing the towns people as she had a "free ride" in the carriage she saw them going threw their regular activities. She passed a woman who was holding a baby and a basket. _

_"I need six eggs" she sang._

_A few feet away there was a young marry couple that were looking at some vases._

_"That's too expensive" the man complained about the price of the vase he wanted to buy. _

_"There must be more than this provincial life" Ino sang as she jumped off the carriage and walked into the bookshop, a bell rang when she opened the door and walked in._

_"Ah Ino-chan" the book seller said as Ino walked in._

_"Good morning Kakashi, I've come to return the book I borrowed" Ino said handing him the book._

_"finish already?!" Kakashi said surprised "aren't you a fast reader" _

_"I just couldn't put it down" Ino said laughing, as she walked toward the book case to look at some book. _

_"Do you have anything new?" _

_"Not since yesterday" Kakashi laughed putting the book on a shelf. _

_"That's all right..." Ino said taking a closer look at the books "I'll borrow this one" Ino said picking up a book and handing it to Kakashi. _

_"That one?" Kakashi said taking a look at the book "but you've read it twice" _

_"That's because is my favorite" Ino said as she twirled around "far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise" Ino said happily._

_Kakashi looked at Ino 'she like the adventure books, wile my favorite book is the one written by Jiraiya that are the ones people like her find me a pervert for reading them' Kakashi thought. _

_"Well Ino if you like it that much is yours" Kakashi said handing Ino the book._

_"But Kakashi!" Ino said surprised._

_"I insist" he said giving Ino the book._

_"Well, thank you, thank you very much!" Ino said happily as she walked out the door "bye" _

_Kakashi waived goodbye, and shut the door after Ino started to walked away, reading her book. On her walk she passed a group of men her age that where looking at her as she walked by._

_"Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar, I wonder if she's feeling well? with a dreamy far off look and her nose stuck in a book. What a puzzle to the rest of us is Ino" They all sang in unison._

_Ino walked by them not paying attention, she stopped and sat on the border of the fountain that was located in the middle of the village she carefully put her basket next to her, a small black cat came out of it and walked toward Ino and sat on her lap._

_"Oh isn't this amazing? Is my favorite part, because you'll see here's where she meets prince charming but she won't discover that it's him, till chapter three" Ino sand as she showed her small pet the page of the book she was reading. After a few minutes of sitting there Ino put her book down next to her and placed her cat inside the basket, she picked her book, and grabbed the basket and started to walked toward the gates of the village to get back home._

_Ino passed in front of a building where a lady with short red hair was trying on hats. _

_"Now is no wonder that she's such a beauty her looks have got no parallel" she sand as she tried another hat on._

_The store keeper was holding a mirror in front of the woman, he looked out side the window._

_"But beyond that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd" he sang. _

_Back outside the hat shop Ino was walking in front of children playing jump rope, she jumped it wile reading her book, and patted the head of a little girl with long brown hair that was playing. A small group of people watched her. _

_"Very different from the rest of" they all sang. _

_Ino walked by them, a flock of ducks where flying above her, one of them was shot the rest of the ducks flied away in fear, the duck that was shoot fell toward the ground, a man with short withe hair ran to catch the fallen duck and put it into a bag, after catching it, he walked toward a man with raven black hair, he was wearing a short sleeved dark blue shirt black pants and dark brown boots._

_"Good job Sasuke you didn't miss a shot" _

_"I know" Sasuke said proudly._

_"No beast alive stands a chance against you, or any girl for that matter" _

_"I know Suigetsu" Sasuke said taking a look around "and I've got my sights set on that one" he said pointing at Ino as she was talking to a lady buying a flower from her._

_"The merchants daughter?" Suigetsu asked._

_"yes she's the lucky girl I'm going to marry" Sasuke said with a smile on his face._

_"But she's" _

_"The most beautiful girl in the village" Sasuke said with a smile on his face._

_"I know but-" _

_"That makes her the best" Sasuke said looking at Ino, then back at Suigetsu "and don't I deserve the best?"_

_"Of course, I mean you do, but" _

_"Right from the moment that I met her saw her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she who is beautiful as me, so I'm making plans to woo and marry Ino" _

_Sasuke started to walk toward Ino, along the way he passed three girls Sakura, Karin, and Tenten they where by a water pump, putting water into a bucket all three of them started to sing as Sasuke walk by them. _

_"Look there he goes isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Sasuke oh he's so cute! Be still my hearth I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute" _

_Sasuke had a hard time getting to Ino, he had to get past the crowd of people _

_"Bonjour" _

_"Pardon" Sasuke said as he tried to get pas the crowd._

_"Mas oui!" a man said in the crowd._

_"You call this bacon" a woman in the crowd said._

_"What lovely grapes" Another lady said in the crowd._

_"Some cheese" a man in the crowd said._

_"Ten yards" another man said._

_"One pound" a third man in the crowd said._

_"Excuse me!" Sasuke said._

_"I'll get the knife" the merchant said._

_"Please let me threw!" Sasuke said loudly._

_"This bread-" a woman in the crowd said._

_"Those fish-" a man said._

_"It's stale" the woman continued. _

_"They smell" the man continued. _

_Sasuke passed them and the baker who was talking to the woman._

_"Madame's mistaken" The baker said to her._

_"There must be more than this than this provincial life!" Ino sang looking away from her book. _

_"Just watch I'm going to make Ino my wife!" Sasuke sang, as the crowd dispersed, making a path for Sasuke, he walked toward Ino, but the towns people crowded in front of him, and started to sing._

_"Look there she goes that girl is strange but special, a most peculiar mademoiselle. It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in. Cause she really is a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl, she really is a funny girl that Ino"_

_Ino stopped reading her book, and turned around the people swiftly dispersed, Ino turned around in doing so she bumped into Sasuke. _

_"Sasuke!" Ino said surprised._

_"Good morning Ino, I see you're reading another book" he said taking the book away from her. _

_"Sasuke, can I have my book back?" Ino said putting her hands on her hips._

_"You know Ino, a lady shouldn't read books" Sasuke said taking looking at the book "Soon she start thinking, getting ideas" Sasuke said closing the book "people think you're strange, you should be thinking of other things, like me" _

_"Sasuke you're positively primeval" Ino said taking her book back._

_"Why thank you Ino" _

_Ino looked at him shocked. _

_"I...um well I have to go" Ino said walking away but Sasuke grabbed her by her forearm._

_"C'mon Ino why don't we go to the tavern to look at my trophies" _

_"Maybe some other time" Ino said getting away from Sasuke's grip._

_Near them Sakura, Karin and Tenten where watching the conversation between Sasuke and Ino._

_"What's wrong with her?" Tenten asked. _

_"She's crazy!" Karin said._

_"He's gorgeous" Sakura said with a dreamy look on her face. _

_Ino finally got away from Sasuke. _

_"Like I said I really have to go, I have to help my father" _

_"That crazy old man he needs all the help he can get, after his business burned down" Suigetsu said as he started to laugh, Sasuke laughed along with him. _

_"MY FATHER IS NOT CRAZY!!" Ino yelled at Suigetsu._

_"Don't you talked about her father that way" Sasuke said as he smacked Suigetsu on the back of his head. _

_Ino took that opportunity to get away from them. _


	3. Ch2 Travels

Hey guys here's chapter two I decided to switch Suigetsu with Lee since he fits the character of LeFou better. I don't own the song they belong to Disney.

* * *

Ch 2: Travels

Ino sighed as she opened the door of her home walking in.

"Hello Ino, how was your visit to town?" Ino's father Inoichi as he put a suitcase on the table.

"Fine I guess" Ino said with a sigh "daddy do you think I'm strange?" Ino said as she sat on a chair putting her basket down.

"You, my little flower strange? Of course now! Who told you that?"

"Is just that there's no one for me to talk to" Ino said looking down.

"What about that Sasuke guy? He's a handsome guy for you to be with"

"Yea he's handsome alright, and rude, and self center! Daddy he's not for me" Ino said standing up and walking around "I don't like it here daddy" Ino said sitting back on the chair, her small cat walked out of the basket, and walked toward Ino's feet, she looked at him, and picked him put.

"Ino we'll leave this town soon, I promise, an old friend of mine said that he can help me get back on track with the business, he's going to loan me some money so I can start again on a different town, I will have to leave for a few days, can you handle being here alone for a few days?" Inoichi said as he closed his suitcase.

"I'll be fine on my own daddy" Ino said as she opened her book.

"Then I'll be on my way, and soon we'll have the lives we always wanted" Inoichi said walking toward the door, Ino closed her book, putting it on the table, holding her cat in her hands.

Inoichi walked out the door and toward the stables, where their hose was in. He took him out and got ready to leave.

"Now Ino I'll be back as soon as I can, is there anything you want me to bring you back on my return trip?"

"Well a rose would be a nice gift daddy" Ino said.

"alright then, I'll see you in a couple of days" Inoichi said as the horse started to gallop away.

"Have a safe trip" Ino said waiving good bye. After he walked away from her field of vision she walked inside her home.

*********************************

Days later and mies away from his home Inoichi came to a fork on the road, looking at a map.

"That's odd?" he said to himself "We should have be back home by now?"

Inoichi took one last look at his map "well, then let's go this way Tamaki" Inoichi started to guide his horse, hours passed and as the sky started to get dark, the wind started to howl, and it started to pour. It wasn't long before Inoichi found a castle, it seems that no one had lived there for years, he got down from his horse and opened the main gates and walked toward the castle doors, he walked inside and took a look around, the furniture was old and worn out, the curtains where thorn down.

"Hello? Does anyone lives here!" he said looking in each room. "I got lost, and I need a place to spend the night, I hope you don't mind if I stay here"

Inoichi stopped when he saw a room with a turn on fireplace, in front of it was a chair, he slowly walked toward it thinking someone was sitting there.

"Excuse me" he said as he stopped next to the chair, but there was no one sitting there, he looked around and sat there, the fire was warm and it was good for him to dry up, soon he fell asleep. Once the sun riced Inoichi woke up, the storm cleared up, he decided to take a look around the castle, he thought whoever lived here wouldn't mind if he looked around. He found a stair case he walked up at the end of the stairs there was a long hallway, that was surrounded by statues of horrible and scary creatures, like minotaurs, dragons among others at the end of the hallway was another set of stairs, he walked up and found himself on another hallway at the end of this hallway was large door, Inoichi opened the door and walked inside the room, everything inside the room was destroyed, furniture all over the place, thorn out portraits, near a window was a table with a glass case inside it was a bright red rose, when he saw how beautiful it was it reminded him of his daughter.

"Ino would love this flower" he said as he was about to grab it, there was a loud growl, and eerie wind came to the room Inoichi turned around and in front of him was a horrible and scary looking beast, with bright yellow eyes (Shukaku's eyes, A/N think of Gaara's Shukaku transformation since I somehow can't describe it) he was wearing thorn blood red pants and what it seemed to be a blood red colored cape.

"What do you think you're doing?! I let you spend the night at my castle and this is how you repay me, by trying to take something from me!" he yelled at him.

"I-I'm sorry I just wanted to bring something back for my daughter, she asked me to bring her a rose but unfortunately, I wasn't able to get her one" Inoichi said scared.

"You won't see your daughter any time soon" the beast said as he grabbed Inoichi by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out the room toward the tower.

Tamaki was standing outside he ran off after hearing Inoichi's scream, and laud roar.

**************************

Outside of Ino's home Sasuke was standing there next to Lee near them was a group of people standing next to tables with withe table clothes, everything there seemed to be ready for a wedding.

"I want to thank everyone for coming to my wedding, but first I have to propose to the girl" he said laughing.

Everyone started to laugh except for Karin, Tenten, and Sakura who where crying since Sasuke was marring some one other than any of them. Inside her home Ino was reading her book with a cup of tea next to her, and a jasmine on her hair, she took a sip of her tea when she heard a knock on the door, she put her cup down, and then her book, she made sure the page didn't move, then she walked toward the door, she looked threw the small window on the door and saw Sasuke, Ino rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

"Sasuke, what a surprise!"

"Is it Ino?" Sasuke said walking into the house. "Today is the day your dreams come true"

"Sasuke what do you know about my dreams?" Ino said a bit mad.

"Plenty" Sasuke said sitting on a chair, putting his feet on the table where Ino's book was, Sasuke's mud covered shoes, tipping over her tea, and the pages of the book where now cover in mud."Imagine this a nice cottage outside of Konoha, my latest kill roasting on the fire, my little wife massaging my feet." Sasuke said taking off his boots, "wile the kids play with the dogs...we'll have six or seven"

"Dogs?" Ino asked taking her book away from under Sasuke's feet.

"No Ino, strong boys like myself, and you know who that wife is going to be?"

"Let me think" Ino said wiping the mud from the pages of the book, and putting it in the bookshelf.

"You Ino" Sasuke said from behind her.

"wow Sasuke I dunno what to say" She said as she got away from him and stood by the door.

"Just say you're going to be my wife" Sasuke said as he was face to face with Ino.

"Oh Sasuke I'm honored but truth is I don't deserve you" Ino said opening the door and moving away, causing Sasuke to fall, landing on a puddle.

When Sasuke got up Lee was next to him.

"I guess the wedding is off?" Lee asked.

Outraged Sasuke grabbed Lee by his shirt.

"I will have Ino for my wife, I don't care what I have to do" Sasuke let go of Lee dropping him on the floor, and started to walked away.

A few minutes later Ino opened the door and looked around.

"Is he gone?" Ino said slowly walking out, her cat walked out with her.

"Can you imagine" she said to looking down to him. "He asked me to marry him." Ino said grabbing a bucket full of grain. "Me the wife of that boorish, brainless...." Ino said as she dropped the grains on the ground. Ino walked toward the stable, she put the bucket on the floor,

_"'Madame Sasuke!' Can't you just see it? 'Madame Sasuke!' His 'little wife' Not sir! Not me! I guarantee it I want much more than this provincial life"_ Ino said running away into the field.

_"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more than I can tell, and for once it may be grand to have someone understand" _ Ino sat down on the grass looking into the blue sky.

_"I want so much more than they have planned" _

Swiftly out of the woods Tamaki came, and stopped next to Ino.

"Tamaki! Where's daddy? Did something happened to him?" Ino said getting on the horse. "You got to take me to where he is"

Tamaki ran as fast as he could back into the woods.


	4. Ch3 Changes

Hello every one sorry it took me a wile to upload but here it is chapter 3 I'll have the chapter for the Pokemon fic soon...I think in the mean time I hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

Ch 3: changes

When Ino arrived at the castle that her father is being held, she slowly got off the horse and cautiously walked in, she took a look around.

"Hello? I'm looking for my father, is there any one here who can help me?" she said as she walked threw the halls of the castle.

A few rooms away from where she was, two voices could be heard.

"Boy Gaara is mad now, don't you agree Neji?" a candelabra said.

"I would be too, after all he didn't have the obligation to let the man stay, but he did" a clock said. Steps could be heard approaching the room "someone's coming Naruto shut up"

When Ino heard those voices she walked into the room, but she saw no one.

"That's weird I could have sworn I heard voices coming from this room" Ino said to herself. She decided to call out to see if someone was there.

"Excuse me, is any one here, can you please help me"

There was no reply, Ino decided to leave that room she there had to be someone there who could help her eventually. Once Ino was gone Naruto looked at Neji

"Did you saw that, a girl has come to the castle, she's the one we've been waiting for, the one who would break the spell!"Naruto said happily.

"Don't be ridiculous Naruto, she may leave before anything happens, give up hope like the rest of us, the master has"

"Neji if I had hands I would punch you" Naruto whispered.

"what did you say Naruto?"

"Nothing"

***********************************************

In the kitchen area there was a tea pot pouring hot water on what it seemed to be a tub.

"Mom!Mom!" a small tea said jumping toward the tea pot.

"What is it Kiba?"

"I saw a girl in the castle and she's pretty hot"

"Kiba what sort of story is that! Have you gone insane!"

"No mom I'm not insane is just that-"

"E-everyone!" a feather duster walked into the kitchen everyone looked at her.

"What is it Hinata?"

"T-There's a girl in the castle, Naruto-kun said that she may be the one"

"See I told you didn't I?"

*****************************************************

Ino was still looking for her father, she had been threw a lot of room but there was no one there, maybe her father wasn't there at all, suddenly a door opened behind her, she turned around and walked inside the room, it seemed to lead to a tower due to all of the steps in front of her, there was a small bright light going up the step Ino decided to follow them.

"Wait please I'm looking for my father!" Ino said running up the stairs, when she stopped at the top of the steps there was one there.

"Is there anyone here?" she said.

"Ino is that you?" a familiar voice called out to her.

'Daddy?" Ino said grabbing a torch that was next to Naruto, and ran toward where she heard her father's voice,

"Daddy!!!" Ino yelled when she saw her father inside a dungeon, he was looking out threw a small window on the door with bars on them. "Oh daddy who did this to you?" Ino said as she sat down grabbing her father's hand. "Your hands are cold!"

"Ino get away from here!" Inoichi said frightened.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Ino said determined to get her father out of there she looked around for a key or anything that could open the door.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" A voice yelled at Ino, making her turn around in fright making her drop the torch.

"I-I came for my father" Ino said nervously.

"He's my prisoner now, he's no longer your concern"

"Oh please can't you see he's sick, please let him go, I'll do anything"

"There's nothing you-" the voice growled at her, the stopped for a minute "I'll let your farther go only, and I'm not negotiating after this, if you take his place"

"You want me to take my father's place?" Ino said trying to see who was talking to her "come into the light" she said.

Gaara steeped slowly into a small part of the tower that let light pass threw Ino was shocked, she gasped and cover her mouth with both hands.

"Ino don't" Inoichi interrupted her "I already lived my life"

Ino looked at her father, then at Gaara.

"I'll stay here, in my father's place, I promise"

"Good you have five minutes to say good bye to your father, after that he has to leave" Gaara said walking past her opening the door of the prison letting Inoichi out, then walking away.

"Ino why?"

"Because daddy you need to go back home to the village, I won't let you die here" Ino said sadly giving her father a hug.

"Don't worry Ino" Inoichi whispered to her "I'll get help from the people in the village, and get you out of here"

"Please daddy try to get better first" Ino said to him. "Bye daddy" Ino said letting go of her father.

"Your time is up" Gaara said walking into the tower.

"Bye Ino" Inoichi said walking away, out of the castle where Tamaki was outside, he got on his horse and swiftly rode toward the village. Ino watched her father leave from the top of the tower, she looked down on the floor crying.

_"Oh daddy please, don't come back, just rest and get better"_ Ino thought with her arms crossed. Gaara stood outside of the room and looked at Ino.

"Come I'll show you to your room"

"But I thought-" Ino said turning around.

"You wanna stay in the tower?" Gaara growled at her.

"No"

"The come with me" Gaara said walking away from the room grabbing Naruto. Ino followed him.

As they where walking down the stairs and out of the tower, they walked threw a hallway leading to another set of stairs.

"The castle is your home now, you're free to go anywhere except the west wing"

"What's the the west wing?" Ino asked.

"It is forbidden" Gaara yelled at Ino, making her flinch.

They continued walking threw a long hallway, Ino looked around the hallway there where statues of monsters and demons, that made her look down.

"Um Gaara" Naruto whispered to him "maybe it would be nice to invite the girl to have dinner with you tonight"

Gaara glared at Naruto making him nervous.

"It was just a suggestion" he whispered.

Gaara stopped in front of a large door opening it.

"This is your room" he said letting Ino walk in the room.

"My servant will take care of you, and you'll be joining me for diner, and that's not a request!" Gaara yelled at her closing the door be hind her.

"What the hell is his problem!" Ino said to herself. Ino took a deep breath, and sat on the bed, the there was knock on the door. "Who is it?" Ino said getting up.

"Is Kurenai, child" the voice said threw the door.

Ino walked toward the door and opened it, there was no one there, suddenly a rolling table tray,(I'm not 100% sure if that's the word I'm looking for) Ino looked surprised to see only a teapot, a cup, a pair of spoons on the tray, and there was no one pushing it.

"Hello miss" Kurenai said. "Would you like some tea?"

"Did you just talked" Ino said walking backwards bumping into the closet.

"Excuse me" she said causing Ino to look back at her shocked.

"This is weird" Ino said sitting on the bed, then she took a look at it. "Is this bed alive too?"

"Oh no sweetie" Kurenai said.

"Oh" Ino said in relief.

"You'll get used to it sweetie, how much sugar would you like in your tea?" Kurenai asked.

"Two spoons would be fine" Ino said.

Kiba jumped toward Ino who sat on the floor, she picked the small cup up and drank the tea. She put him down when she was finished and sadly looked down.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Kurenai asked.

"Is just that I'll never see daddy again, and my dreams will never come true now, that I'm trapped here."

"Cheer up miss things will work out in the end, oh look at me talking wile there's supper to make, let's go Kiba." Kurenai said walking out the room, being followed by Kiba.

"So let's see what can we dress you in for dinner" she said opening the drawers "Oh this will look beautiful on you" she said taking out a long green dress.

"No thanks, I'm not going to dinner" Ino said sitting on her bed. Then there was a knock on the door Neji walked into the room.

"Dinner is served" he said

* * *

This is the end of this chapter.

Please review


	5. Ch4 Plot

Hey every one heres chapter four I hope you all like it.

* * *

Ch 4:Plots

Gaara was in the dining room of his castle walking form one side to the other.

"Where is she, Neji should have told her to come down by now!"

"Relax Gaara-sama, I bet they'll be down any minute" Naruto said "Now it maybe a little bold for me to say thins but don't you think she could be the one to break the spell?"

"OF COURCE I THOUGHT ABOUT THAT STUPID!" Gaara hissed at Naruto.

"I-I w-w-was j-just" Naruto said shaking nervously.

"Now Gaara-sama if you want to impress the girl you must be calm and control that temper of yours" Kurenai said.

Gaara quietly growled at her, how dare she tell him what to do he's the master of the castle, no one should tell him what to do and how to act. The door of the dinning room opens, everyone turns there attention to the door, Neji walks in nervously, and looks at Gaara.

"She said she's not coming"

"What!?" Gaara roared as he ran past Neji and up the stairs to where Ino was staying in.

"I told you to come down for dinner" Gaara yelled hitting the door.

"I'm not really hungry now" Ino said from the other side of the door.

"Um you know Gaara-sama" Naruto said.

"What?"

"Maybe you could be a little bit nicer to the girl, and she may come out."

"fine" Gaara said under his breath.

"It would be a pleasure if you accompanied me for dinner...please"

"No thanks" Ino said.

"You can't stay in there forever you have to come out sometime" Gaara yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Ino said.

"Fine then see if you can live with out food bitch" Gaara yelled at her.

Naruto, Neji, and Kurenai looked at him shocked.

"What?" Gaara growled

"N-nothing" Neji said.

"You three listen if she doesn't eat with me she doesn't eat at all" Gaara said glaring at them, then leaving.

On the other side of the door Ino was standing with her back against the door did he just called her what she think her did, how could he, after she gave up everything to safe her father, she agreed to stay with him, then again she was kind of mean to him, but how could she be nice to that monster. In another part of the castle Gaara walked into his room, he walked toward a small table near a huge glass door, he walked toward it, and grabbed a small hand mirror and looked at it.

"Show me the girl!" He demanded.

The mirror showed Ino sitting on the bed talking with the closet.

"Aw don't be mad just give the master a change, should get to know him" She told Ino.

"But I don't want to get to know him I don't want anything to do with him!" Ino said.

Gaara put the mirror down.

"What the fuck was I thinking, how a girl beautiful as she is be with some one as hideous as me?" Gaara asked looking out the window.

* * *

In the village's tavern Sasuke was sitting on a huge chair in front of the fire place.

"How dare she" Sasuke said looking down. "Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says "no" to me" He said.

"Heh heh. Darn right." Lee said walking toward Sasuke holding two glasses of beer.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly Humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear." Sasuke said.

"More beer?" Lee asked holding the glasses.

"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced." Sasuke said taking both glasses from Lee and throwing them in the fire.

"Who, you? Never! Sasuke, you've got to pull yourself together." Lee said.

_"Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Sasuke looking so down in the dumps" _Lee started to sing.

_"Every guy here'd love to be you, Sasuke even when taking your lumps there's no man in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite guy everyone's awed and inspired by you and it's not very hard to see why"_ Lee sang, as Karin, Sakura, and Tenten, sighed dreamily and sat next to Sasuke.

_"No one's slick as Sasuke, no one's quick as Sasuke" _Lee sang as he ran toward a man who seemed to be flirting with a girl, and he swiftly took his belt and ran away._ "No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Sasuke" _Lee sang. _"For there's no man in town half as manly perfect, a pure paragon" _Lee sang, pointing at a painting of Sasuke, then he walked toward a nearby table.

_"You can ask any Shino, Sasori or Suigetsu and they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on" _Lee sang pointing at table.

_"No one's been like Sasuke a king pin like Sasuke"_ Shino, Suigetsu, and Sasori sang along with Lee.

_"No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Sasuke" _Lee sang by himself. As he walked toward Sasuke.

_"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating" _Sasuke said.

_"My what a guy, that Sasuke. Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!"_ Every one sang holding their beer glasses up.

_"Sasuke is the best and the rest is all drips" _Lee sand holding a glass filled with beer accidentally throwing it at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him, and punched Lee, making him go toward a table breaking it.

_"No one fights like Sasuke, douses lights like Sasuke" _They all sang as Sasuke started to fight with them.

_"In a wrestling match nobody bites like Sasuke" _ Suigetsu sang.

_"For there's no one as burly and brawny" _Sakura, Karin, and Tenten sang.

_"As you see I've got biceps to spare" _ Sasuke sang lifting her blush.

_"Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny"_ Lee sang

_"That's right" Sasuke said. "And every last inch of me is covered with hair" Sasuke sang._

_"No one hits like Sasuke, matches wits like Sasuke" Everyone sang as Sasuke was seen playing checkers with an old man, that seemed to be loosing against and hit the board making the pieces fly all over the place._

_"In a spitting match nobody spits like Sasuke" Lee said looking at Sasuke as he took a bite of a piece of cloth._

_"I'm espcially good at expectorating" Sasuke sang as he spit. that went to a spittoon _

_"Ten points for Sasuke!" They sang. _

_"When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large, and now that I'm grown I eat five dozen egg so I'm roughly the size of a barge" Sasuke sang flexing his muscles. _

_"No one shoots like Sasuke" They sang as Sasuke took a musket, shooting at a barrel filled with beer. _

_"Makes those beauts like Sasuke." _the guys sang as their glasses filled with beer.

_"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Sasuke" _ Lee sang as Sasuke walk stomping the ground with his boots.

_"I use antlers in all of my decorating" _Sasuke sang pointing at the wall near the fireplace, that had not only the chair he was sitting on with antlers, but the wall decorated with them as well.

_"Say it again" _ everyone singing again. _"Who's a man among men? And then say it once more Who's the hero next door? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on there's just one guy in town who's got all of it down Sasuke" _ every one sang holding the chair Sasuke was sitting on, and accidentally dropped it on Lee.

Suddenly Inoichi ran into the bar.

"Help me please!"

"Inoichi?" The tavern keeper Deidara said.

"Please! Oh please I need your help. H-he's got her trapped in the dungeon!" Inoichi said in a panic voice.

"Who's locked in a dungeon?" Sasuke asked.

"Ino. We don't have time to waste, we have to go for her!" Inoichi said sounding more alarmed.

"Slow down, Inoichi. who has my precious Ino trapped in a locked in a dungeon?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!"

"Is it a big beast?" Shino asked putting his hands in the air.

"Huge!" Inoichi said.

"With a long ugly snout?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hideously ugly!" Inoichi answered.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" Sasori asked.

"Yes! Yes! Will you help me?" Inoichi replied.

"All right old man we'll help you out" Sasuke said.

"You will! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you" Inoichi said as Deidara and Sasori grabbed Inoichi by the arms, and threw him out of the bar.

"Crazy old Inoichi" Deidara said.

"Yea, he's always good for a laugh" Sasori said.

"Crazy old Inoichi. hmm? Crazy old Inoichi" Sasuke said with a deep look on his face.

_"Lee, I'm afraid I've been thinking" _Sasuke started to sing.

_"A dangerous pastime" _Lee started singing

_"I know, But that whacky old coot is Ino's father and his sanity's only "so-so" now the wheels in my head have been turning since I looked at that loony, old man see, I've promised myself I'd be married to Ino and right now I'm evolving a plan" _ Sasuke sang.

"If I . . . started to whisper to Lee.

"Yes?"

"Then we . . . "Sasuke continued to whisper.

"No! Would she . . ."

"Guess!" Sasuke said in a normal tone of voice.

"Now I get it!" Lee said loudly.

"Let's go!" Both of them said.

_"No one plots like Sasuke" _They both started to sing.

_"Takes cheap shots like Sasuke" _Sasuke sang.

_"Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Sasuke" _Lee sang.

_"His marriage we soon'll be celebrating my what a guy! Sasuke" _Every one starter singing.

* * *

I know this a bad part to end the chapter but I kinda like it kinda builds suspense...I think


	6. Ch5 New HomeSasuke's Plan

ch5: New Home/ Sasuke's plan

It was late at night the grandfather clock next to Ino's room stroked, it was ten. Ino quietly opened the door of her room and looked around to see if anyone was near, once the coast was clear she walked out of the room and decided to take a look around the castle. She walked threw a long hallway, and dow the stairs looking inside very room she passed. Meanwhile Naruto, Neji, and Kurenai where in the kitchen cleaning up after that nights dinner.

"I cook all of this food for nothing" The stove Chouji said as he covered two pots.

"Oh calm down Chouji" Kurenai said looking at him.

"Great you know those two started on the wrong foot" Neji complained. "How are we ever manage to break-"Neji said before Naruto interrupted him, signaling that the door opened, and Ino walked inside.

"Hello miss" Naruto said.

"Hi" Ino said.

"I'm Neji, and this is Naruto"

"Nice to meet you" Naruto said.

"is there anything we can help you with?" Neji asked.

"Well I an a little hungry" Ino said putting both her hands on her stomach.

"Do you hear that she's hungry" Kurenai said.

"We can't really help you with that" Neji said

"Neji we can't let the poor child starve" Kurenai said.

"Fine give her some water and a loaf of bread"

"What the hell Neji? She's a guest not a prisoner" Naruto said "sometimes I wonder about you"

"Chouji heat up the food" Kurenai said.

"Now let's get you to the table" Naruto said opening the door for Ino to walk out to the dining room.

"Than you" Ino said walking by Naruto.

"No problem miss. Now what's diner with out entertainment" Naruto said as Ino sat down on a chair.

"Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride, and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight." Naruto said walking on the table. "And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!"

Naruto started to sing. _"Be our guest! Be our guest!Put our service to the test tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie" _ The chair Ino was sitting on was holding a napkin trying to tie it around her neck, but Ino swiftly stopped it, and put it on her lap, which is the right way to use a napkin.

_"And we provide the rest" _Naruto sang. _"Soup du jour hot hors d'oeuvres why, we only live to serve" _Naruto sang as he was holding a covered tray, and took the cover off _"Try the grey stuff, it's delicious don't believe me? Ask the dishes" _

Naruto held the tray in front of Ino. She looked at it and tried it, she smiled it seemed that she liked it.

Naruto kept singing. _"They can sing they can dance after all, Miss, this is France."_

The dishes, and silver ware came out of the shelf and jumped into the table, the silver ware made an Eiffel Tower. Ino looted in amazement.

_"And a dinner here is never second best go on, unfold your menu" _Naruto sand holding a menu handing it to Ino, she took a quick look at it.

_"Take a glance and then you'll be our guest. Oui, our guest. Be our guest!" _Naruto sang. As a bunch of food dishes passed in front of Ino.

_"Beef ragout cheese souffle pie and pudding "en flambe" we'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret you're alone and you're scared but the banquet's all prepared no one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining we tell jokes I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks" _ Naruto sang wile juggling the candles he was holding.

_"And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet"_ The mugs started to sing. Then all the silver ware dishes and Naruto joined them.

_"Come on and lift your glass you've won your own free pass to be out guest"_

_"If you're stressed it's fine dining we suggest" _Naruto sang

_"Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!" _every one started singing, as they started to disperse only leaving Naruto in the middle of the table.

_"Life is so unnerving for a servat who's not serving he's not whole without a soul to wait upon ah, those good old days when we were useful suddenly those good old days are gone. Ten years we've been rusting needing so much more than dusting needing exercise, a chance to use our skills most days we just lay around the castle flabby, fat and lazy you walked in and oops-a-daisy!" _

Meanwhile in the Kitchen Kurenai was singing as well _"It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed. With dessert she'll want tea and my dear that's fine with me while the cups do their soft shoeing I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get warm piping hot heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed we've got a lot to do"_ Kurenai jumped into the tray that rolled toward the table and stopping next to Ino.

_"Is it one lump or two for you, our guest?" _Kurenai asked as she sang.

_"She's our guest! She's our guest! She's our guest!" _ Every one started singing.

_"Be our guest, be our guest! Our command is your request. It's ten years since we had anybody here and we're obsessed with your meal with your ease yes, indeed, we aim to please while the candlelight's still glowing let us help you we'll keep going!" _Ino smiled as she saw how every one danced.

_"Course by course one by one 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest tonight you'll prop your feet up_

_but for now, let's eat up be our guest be our guest be our guest. Please, be our guest!" _

"Awesome!" Ino clapped. "That was amazing!"

"Why thank you miss" Neji said.

"You didn't do anything" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Screw you Naruto" Neji said glaring at him. Then he looked at Ino. "Well look at the time miss is time for bed"

"How could I possibly go to sleep, this is my first time in an enchanted castle" Ino said exited.

"Why miss who said this was an enchanted castle?" Neji said perviously. "You did it didn't you?" Neji whispered to Naruto, punching him.

"I figure it out on my own" Ino said putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands.

"W-well miss I....Um" Neji said nervously.

"Aww c'mon, some who knows the castle as well as you would be able to show me around the castle" Ino said smiling.

"Well I guess I could show you around a little" Neji said jumping off the table, Naruto jumped off he table as well. Ino got up from the chair an followed them.

* * *

Back in Konoha Sasuke and Lee where in the tavern sitting across the table from the director of the village's asylum Kakuzu.

"You know Sasuke I hate to leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but he told me it was important." he said crossing his arms.

"It is" Sasuke said taking a bag of gold coins and putting it in front of Kakuzu.

"I'm listening" he said holding some of the gold coins that where in the bag.

"Well you see what I want is to marry Ino, but she turned me down, but I know that she would do anything to keep her father from being thrown into the asylum." Sasuke said smirking.

"That's true she'll even marry him" Lee laughed. Sasuke glared at him and smack him in the back of the head.

"Inoichi is harmless, everybody knows that"

"True but tonight he came in saying something about a beast capturing Ino"

"Then let me get this straight you want me to lock up Inoichi unless Ino agrees to marry you?"

"That's right" Sasuke said.

Kakuzu shook his head "That's so evil Uchiha Sasuke" Kakuzu said closing his hands and smirked "I like it, you have yourself a deal Uchiha"

* * *

Inoichi was in his home gathering items that he thought he would need on getting Ino back form the Castle she was trapped in.

"If no one will help then I guess I'll have to rescue her myself." Inoichi said grabbing a lamp and walking out the door, and marching into the woods. Minutes later Sasuke showed up at Ino's house along with a wagon where they where planing to put Inoichi. Sasuke walked right into the hose swinging the door wide open.

"Ino, we're here to take your father away" Sasuke said looking around.

"It look like they're not here, oh well" Lee said.

"Listen you, they're bound to come back eventually, and when they do you're going to tell me"

"How am I supposed to know when they come Sasuke?" Lee asked confused.

"Simple you're going to stay here until Ino and her father come back" Sasuke said pushing Lee into a pile of snow.

* * *

Well I decided to end this chapter here the fic would probably end soon I may do two or three more chapters or maybe one more and I'll end the fic. I don't own the songs they belong to Disney


End file.
